A Meeting between Gods
by The Prince ofInfinite Darkness
Summary: This is my version of how the confrontation between (self proclaimed) gods would go.


AN- I own nothing.

This is just an old idea of mine which I stumbled across on my pc while I was clearing it out . I have no clue anymore where I was taking it . I just joined together all my notes available , hopefully in the proper order. This is why it may seem a little disjointed .

-Story Start-

A wise man once said that time was the ultimate equalizer . It ensured everything came full circle . No one in the universe could agree with this more than Naruto or what was technically just a tiny part of the whole .

The real Naruto Uzumaki had been asleep sealed in the moon for thousands of years now . He used the Rinnegan's Six Paths technique to ensure that he had an insurance policy for the protection of his creation from great tragedies .

The war against Tobi and Madara ended in great tragedy . The Earth's surface became inhospitable for supporting life . It caused mass extinctions of species on the planet . Humanity was ultimately a casualty of the war .

Naruto thanks to absorbing the entirety of Juubi's chakra during the war had become something else something different . He no longer required air , water or food to sustain himself . Time did not affect him . The question that haunted his every moment of his new existence was what now . He was haunted by terrible feelings of guilt and loneliness . Guilt from not being able to save those that believed in him and loneliness from not being able to interact with anyone or anything . So ultimately Naruto just sat back and hoped for a miracle .

What ultimately saved the planet from becoming just another life less husk like all other planets in the Solar System were the microorganisms . These tiny creatures with their amazing adaptability adapted to the new environment and just from their normal life processes started cleaning up the earth's atmosphere and water bodies from all the toxic compounds present in them making earth once more able to support complex life forms . This was a very slow process taking hundreds of thousands of years .

From there on evolution took over and living organisms evolved into more complex forms and over a process of millions of years thanks to Naruto's deliberate meddling he managed to recreate the human species or a close enough copy of it as possible .

Not satisfied with just this Naruto tried to subtly guide the neo humanity towards a bright and peaceful future so that they would not suffer the fate that the original humanity did . This is when he hit his first major roadblock for the creation of a perfect future . It became readily apparent that his creations were more than happy to make war on each other and to spread pain and suffering on their fellow man for petty and selfish reasons .

At first Naruto tried to guide his creations by acting as an example by adopting the personas of messiahs to lead the neo humanity towards a better future . But the lessons he would teach would be quickly forgotten in a couple of generations . Even worse where the lessons he preached were remembered they were so badly distorted that in their new form they did more harm than good.

As his methods were not showing any signs of bringing his dream of peace any closer Naruto began to despair and hence decided to change tracks and employ new and radical methods . He decided to start becoming more proactive and start using force for achieving his dream something he would not previously do .

Naruto started physically supporting those people who he believed had righteous causes but as he saw these same people later on start committing the same atrocities their adversaries before them had Naruto became increasingly disillusioned as he witnessed this painful cycle repeating endlessly .

This is when a simple idea started taking root in his head . An idea which would directly lead to his fall from grace . If there was no truth or justice in this world then how would he ensure that his creation may grow and prosper . The answer was simple that during a conflict he would ensure minimum casualties regardless of cause of the conflict or guilt or innocence of the involved parties . Naruto would ensure minimum casualties by completely destroying the numerically smaller party . So Naruto would butcher ten to save a hundred , a hundred to save a thousand , a thousand to save a million and so on . But the even greater tragedy of this decision was that Naruto started to look at his creation as simple numbers instead of beings with thoughts and feelings of their own . Naruto started to go numb to the outside world . All feelings were gradually drained from him until he came to the point where he could not even feel guilt or regret for the people he casually butchered in the name of creating a better future .

After a few millennia of this continuing erosion of his conscience a time came where he started losing interest in his creation entirely . Realizing what may eventually happen if the situation continued as it had been Naruto decided to seal himself into the Moon but before that he decided to use the Rinnegan to create six Paths each representing a different part of his personality which each possessed a tiny fraction of his absolute ability as an insurance policy .

Karasu representing Naruto's pragmatic and logical personality had been hearing a lot of strange rumors about some supernatural events occurring in Japan . After wrapping up his business in main land Asia he decided to go to Japan next to judge the veracity of the rumors .

As he ran over the sea separating Korea from Japan he could not help but recall the events which occurred in his last mission . Agni representing Naruto's passionate and straightforward personality had tipped him off about the location of a cult/organization which had been trying to eliminate him and his colleagues for the better part of a decade . The cult at best was a minor nuisance to them as each of the six Paths had been gifted with enough ability to be able to destroy a city block on their own . Their activities most recently had started interfering with the Paths plans and hence it had been decided to put an end to them permanently . To this end Agni was given the duty of finding their headquarters and main base of operations .

-Flashback-

A huge tidal wave reared up from nothing in the desert of Afghanistan and the roaring and surging mass of water smashed through the gate and wall of the bunker . All guards standing in front of the gates were instantly pulverized . Karasu casually walked into the bunker sending mini tsunamis in all the winding tunnels killing and drowning most of the occupants of the bunker . Karasu made his way towards the area of the bunker from which he could sense the largest number of life signs . Karasu simply smashed through walls and ceilings making his way in a more or less straight line towards the desired area of the bunker . Along the way he butchered any people who had survived the initial assault . Finally reaching the desired area of the bunker he came to a solid steel door which was at least eight inches thick . Cupping his hand he started gathering water elemental chakra which started violently spinning and forming into a rasengan . Rearing back he smashed the jutsu into the door violently blowing the steel door apart sending chunks of steel crashing into the room instantly killing a couple of guards which had been waiting to ambush him with their AK-47s.

Surveying the room he found another five guards huddled behind a makeshift barricade quite obviously in a protective formation around a somewhat attractive middle aged woman which was obviously the head of the organization.

The five guards opened fire with their semi automatic rifles but it was all for naught as a shimmering spherical watery shield appeared around Karasu stopping all bullets in mid air . As this was happening small suspended drops of water formed behind Karasu which froze over and then launched themselves at the guards like bullets from a gun with unerring accuracy . The guards were pierced through all their vital areas and had a relatively quick death .

Karasu then finally turned to the final occupant of the room who was now wearing a pained and resigned look on her face . "Why didn't you flee?" Questioned Karasu with a bit of curiosity in his voice .

"I am not one to leave a comrade behind besides we are in the middle of a desert . There is literally nothing for a thousand miles but sand and rock . We would die of thirst long before we reached civilization or a water source " she said her voice trembling a little."Besides before my death I wanted to talk to one of the acolytes of the mad god face to face at least once ."

A look of surprise crossed Karasu's face "Curious I wonder how you came across that information."

She gave a weak chuckle "You and your colleagues haven't been as discreet as you believe over the centuries".

"Is that right I don't believe you will elaborate will you? No matter then go ahead ask what you want . I can at least grant your last wish before your death."

"Why? Why cause all this death , destruction and suffering ? Why does our God hate us so much?" She asked her voice breaking with the weight of her emotion.

"Hate. No our God cared too much for your kind . It hurt him seeing his creations senselessly butchering each other over and over again. He tried everything he could to try and guide your kind to a better future but you humans didn't listen . Losing all hope in humans he started using force to create a better future. Our God believe that a few million lives must be sacrificed in order to create a peaceful and prosperous future for the rest of humanity. This is humanity's punishment for flirting with war on a collective level and the seven deadly sins on an individual level."

Hearing Karasu's explanation she started sobbing "A-a p-peace based on falsehoods and violence is no peace . What right does He have to lecture others when his own methods are no different?"

"Right ? He is our creator . Of course he has the right to correct the path his creations are taking . Without him humanity would still be stuck in the dark ages . He is the guiding light possessor of infinite knowledge and wisdom . It is due to his efforts humanity enjoys relative peace today . You can't even imagine how horrible a place the world was in the dark ages before He started taking a more active role in guiding humanity ."

"But that's just it . This time now belongs to us humans . All the trials and tribulations our triumphs and failures all the good and bad in the world belong to humanity as a whole . No entity no matter how wise and powerful has any right interfering in a play in which it stopped participating in eons ago."

For the first time in his existence Karasu was left shell shocked 'But but what does that mean? D-does that mean we are not needed anymore , that we are simply unnecessary?'

"What are you waiting for?"She asked her voice trembling "Finish it quickly" she pleaded.

Karasu raised his hand and ice bullets formed around him but he was clearly hesitating and seemed reluctant to fire them at her .

Seeing this a melancholy smile formed across her lips "Our God wants to build a peaceful and prosperous future on a mountain of skeletons . So what is one more body amongst foundations . I will be just another number amongst millions so please finish it."

Karasu closed his eyes not wanting to see what happened next as all his gathered ice bullets launched themselves at the woman.

-Flashback End-

That woman she was looking at him just like how Naruto had looked at Madara when they first encountered each other . Karasu shook his head gently not wanting to dwell on the topic any longer . He had reached his destination , he could see the Japanese coast line on the horizon.

-5 months time skip-

Miya Asama and all her feathers desperately fought against six individuals . Three of them had ambushed her while she was on her way back from grocery shopping while three more had simultaneously attacked MBI making a bee line for Minaka . Minaka had given a panicked call informing all the participants of the sekirei plan that he had installed a kill switch in all sekirei MBI had adjusted which had been tied to his heartbeat . He had called on all active sekirei to defend him so Miya and her feathers were desperately fighting to defend that one person which most of them would gladly kill .

Miya couldn't help but wonder who these people were . They were not sekirei and had no sekirei heritage as the jinki Matsu had given her had no effect on them . They were obviously strong very strong in raw capability . Each individually could match the members of the original disciplinary squad excluding herself and Matsu who had no combat ability . It was not just a matter of raw ability but the way they were using it . They were each aiming to kill them not defeat but outright kill . There was no hesitation in their attacks meaning these were trained blooded warriors . The only reason they were losing was that numbers were clearly stacked against them .

Slowly but surely the six strangers were getting overwhelmed . As the water and ice wielder dodged another of her sword strikes having retreated another dozen steps Miya couldn't help but notice how unconcerned , calm and composed her opponents were . It was as though they weren't in a losing life or death struggle at all .

The six strangers had become completely boxed in and surrounded . The six then turned to each other giving a slight nod before taking a hexagonal position . All six of them in amazing synchronicity formed patterns with their fingers before slamming their hands on the ground .

Then to the shock of all gathered sekirei the six strangers seemed to dissolve into golden motes of light which spread out and formed a huge spiraling symbol on the ground .

Miya guessed that the strangers had fled using an unknown method . Miya had just started calming down when a feeling of hopelessness and dread started surging through her body .

It was the childish Musubi who first noticed and pointed out the descending figure of the blonde haired man who seemed to be in his early twenties .

As the man finally touched down on the ground . His eyes opened for the first time . A deep oceanic blue they were . They quietly surveyed all the gathered sekirei before lazily closing again .

The man then gave a truly angelic smile before lightly bowing his head and then raising it he said "Please forgive my colleagues for their behavior . You see I had charged them with the defense of humanity and they may have been a tad bit overzealous in this case. I wish to extend my sincerest apologies."

His voice was calm, soothing and pleasant . In fact his mannerisms were polite and gentle nothing like those six strangers from before . Then why was it that Miya's heart wasn't calming down at all . In fact her initial feeling of dread had progressed to fear now . Another thing she noticed was that she could not sense this stranger at all . As though he wasn't even there. This was a very disquieting feeling .

"My colleagues have told me so much about you sekirei . I am so happy to meet you all face to face." As he was saying this he raised his hand and started walking towards the closest sekirei to him which was Karasuba . He was obviously wanting to shake her hand .

"The pleasure is mine" he calmly stated while gently smiling waiting for Karasuba to reciprocate his actions .

Karasuba just like Miya was on edge and she had a lot less restraint than Miya . To Karasuba this strangers actions were clearly condescending as though he were humoring a petulant child .

It came as no surprise to anyone who knew Karasuba that she lashed out with her sword at this perceived insult . Her swing was faster than anyone apart from Miya could even see . Yet to the shock of everyone present the stranger casually caught her wrist kicking her feet out from under her in the same instant . Then as Karasuba was getting up from the ground the stranger simply stomped on Karasuba's hip and the cracking , popping noise and Karasuba's muffled scream told everyone present that the stranger had shattered Karasuba's hip bone .

The stranger knelt down and turned Karasuba around and then he shook her hand saying "The pleasure is mine."

Seeing a opportunity Mutsu attacked the stranger from his blind spot hoping to catch him of guard but somehow at the last moment the stranger caught his arm.

"You look tired. Why don't you take a break now."Saying that the stranger gently poked Mutsu's arm with two fingers the snapping noise and the blood curdling scream Mutsu released gave a good indication to everyone that the stranger had somehow broken Matsu's arm . Somehow inconceivably for Miya and the rest of the sekirei even though the stranger was obviously using as little effort as he possibly could he had still managed to snap Mutsu's arm.

Miya was quickly becoming aware that her initial assessment of the stranger that he was a ferocious wolf hiding behind a sheep's façade may be a lot closer to the mark than she previously thought . Hoping to stop any further hostilities she decided to employ a diplomatic approach to resolve the conflict.

"Who what are you?" She asked her voice a lot more steady and confident than she was feeling.

The stranger turned towards Miya stepping around Mutsu's prone form so he could properly face her . "My name is Naruto. As for the what I am humanity's creator and God."

His casual assertion of divinity shocked Miya . Miya's own assertion of divinity were grounded on the fact that the ancient humans mistook the ancient sekirei as divine beings .

Not wanting to provoke this entity Naruto she decided not to call him out on his statement but instead questioned "What do you want with us?"

"I want you and your kind to leave this planet." Before any of the sekirei could voice a word of protest he raised a hand stopping them . " I am aware of the contracts which have been established between humans and sekirei but fear not it is well within my ability to snap them without any negative consequence to the involved parties ."

"Why can't sekirei stay?" Questioned Kazehanna.

"Because I am going to purge everything sekirei related including sekirei artifacts and any of my children with sekirei heritage from the face of this earth."

Outraged reactions could be heard throughout the gathering .

"Why?" asked a horrified Miya .

"Because knowing my children they will utilize those artifacts and genes in their never ending wars against each other . Their wars kill enough people as it is there is no sense giving them super human soldiers too. For the greater good I must purge a few hundred thousand so that the rest of the billions may prosper . Do you understand Miya this is nothing personal I just want to see my creations grow and prosper."

Seeing all her feathers preparing for battle clearly unwilling to leave their askhikabi Miya smiled before answering " I do understand but just like you I want my feathers to grow and prosper too."

Naruto sighed "I believe we have reached an impasse I guess." His eyes closed before they opened again now they possessed a ferocious light within them "This is your final warning leave or die" he said .

Miya steeled her resolve unwilling to back down for the sake of here feathers . Still wanting to avoid a direct conflict she said "Against all of us no matter how strong you are you will lose."

"Oh do you really think so" Saying that Naruto started chuckling before his eyes snapped open purple rings materialized in his eyes which started glowing while such a bright white aura surrounded him that it was painful to behold . The ground started to crack and break around him while gale force winds started blowing .

It seemed that Naruto realized what he had been unintentionally doing to the environment so he stopped powering up."Was that me? Forgive me but it has been so long since I released my energy that I had already forgotten what an effect I have on the world. This world's physics can't hold me literally. My strength is my weakness."

A cold sweat started forming on Miya's brow . She could now believe his casual claim of divinity . Comparing herself to him was like comparing a glass of water to the pacific ocean . No amount of numbers and righteous anger would help them win this fight . This Naruto would kill them all . In hindsight they should have taken his initial proposition.

-Story End-

I have no idea anymore where I was taking this story . Anyone wanting to take it can take it without telling me.


End file.
